


Harry the TrollHunter

by thewhitewolf1412



Series: Unusual Storylines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitewolf1412/pseuds/thewhitewolf1412
Summary: A very different Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts and shakes the wizarding world to it's core.Changeling!Harry. Trollhunter!Harry.





	Harry the TrollHunter

Little Harry always knew he was different from the other kids on Privet Drive, with his too large feet and hands, his pointed ears, his glowing emerald eyes and his strange eating habits.

Many of the adults had asked his aunt and uncle why he looked and acted the way he did, but they couldn't really explain it to them when they themselves didn't even know.

Harry liked his unique features, it made him stand out from the crowd, in a weird way. As he grew older his features grew as well. The 10 year old was currently the tallest of his class, even taller then a few of his teachers.

His teeth had stretched to form small tusks at the sides of his mouth, making his smiles and snarls ten times more scary. Harry had no friends to call his own, seeing as he towered over nearly every student at his school, but that was fine to the child, he'd ratter spend his days out trotting through the woods on all fours and catching the stray cats around the area.

When he's not doing that the boy could be found digging through the trash cans of the neighbours for scraps of garbage to eat. Harry's favoured thing to eat would be metal, the special spoons his aunt had for special guests were gobbled up when he went to clean them.

His uncle's tools were crunched down and the tires to his car munched on. He was a menace to the Dursley's but the neighbours adored him for cleaning up the streets, even if they didn't know he ate the trash himself. Upon turing 11 an owl and letter came for him.

He accidentally ate both of them while leaping through the trees. More letters came after that, but he usually ate them until someone came to the house to find out why.

* * *

"Harry, get the door will you?" Vernon scowled from behind his paper at the boy who was currently neck deep in their trash bin.

Harry pulled his head up from the bag, plastic bags hanging from his mouth. He saluted his uncle and swallowed his mouthful before heading to the door. The tall child carefully opened the door, having learned the last time not to use his strength to much.

Harry tilted his head to the side, ears erect and eyes curious. A skinny man stood on the steps, clothed all in black with a crooked nose and beady black eyes. Both stared at each other, none making a move until Petunia called Harry.

"Either bring them in or close the door, you'll bring the flies in." Harry snorted like a beast and stepped back to let the man in. As he passed the boy got a whiff of his scent.

'He reeks of potions and dark curses.' Following after him Harry went back to the garbage bin and shoved his head in again. "Don't mind him," Petunia waved off the man's disgust at seeing the boy rummaging through the bin.

"He lost something in there but keeps getting distracted." A rumbling growl echoed from the bin as Dudley ran by and bumped into him. Composing himself the man turned to the woman, questions in his eye.

"Why does the boy look like a botched up potion's experiment?" Petunia shrugged as she watched her nephew poked his head out, a ring clutched between his tusks.

"He came to us like that, none of the doctors we went to knew what was wrong with him." Harry growled softly as he used his leg to scratch the scruff under his ear.

"If he wants to get into Hogwarts he'll need to be glamoured to look human." The man sighed as Harry padded into the room on all fours, ring in his mouth. Handing over the item to his aunt the pre-teen looked the man dead in the eye.

"I go to hog-place with you?" Black eyes blinked at the butchered sentences. "He hates reading, ate all the books the school gave him." Petunia sighed as she reached over and scratched the scruff on Harry's neck. The boy purred softly, arching up into her touch.

"You think they'll harm him Severus?" The man shrugged, unsure. "They'll be surprised to see the boy as a half-breed, but it won't affect his status that much." Harry opened his eye and scowled at the man.

"Not a half-breed." Severus regarded him with a frown. "I can't tell what creature he is, but I hope it isn't a man eating one." The boy snickered into his palm as he settled on the floor for a nap. "I'll take him to Diagon alley to get his supplies first thing tomorrow, be ready."

* * *

Harry looked around in awe at the wizards and witches running around the shops. "We're going to Gringotts first to extract some money, then we'll begin shopping." Severus looked beside him at his charge. The glamour he cooked up couldn't really change much of the boy's appearance. He was still mighty tall for his age, his teeth were still sharp and his eyes freaked passing wizards.

But his scruff and growing horns were hidden, letting the man breath easier. "Do not act like an animal while we shop, the wizards wont like what they see." Harry rolled his eyes at the older male, not in the least bit caring of his warnings. 'IF they try something I'll just beat them up.' The odd duo reached the bank in record time, the guards at the door tensed at seeing Harry, weapons shaking in their grasps.

Severus found the action odd, but he didn't notice Harry glaring at them with glowing blue eyes and a snarl on his face. Dismissing them he motioned for the boy to follow him inside, where more of the goblins were all behind tall posts.

Harry kept his growling low, not wanting to alert the nasty buggers collecting money. "Key please-quit your growling Hunter, we aren't the goblins of old." Severus blinked as the growling beside him quieted.

"Sorry, not used to seeing goblins so strange." The teller merely waved off his apology and took the key from the man. "Quite alright young one, must be very strange to see such a smart goblin huh?" Harry rubbed his chin at the thought.

"Met a smart goblin before, got killed by muggle." The two shared a savaged grin before the teller called for another to take his place as he led the two to the vaults. "What your name?"

"Mine? It's BoneCrusher." Harry seemed interested as he introduced himself. "Ah, the boy-who-lived. What irony that you become what you are." BoneCrusher looked up at the half-breed's forehead. "Your scar is gone it seems."

"Puny scar don't mark stone." Severus was beyond lost as the two seemed to slip into a strange language he never heard before.

"Here we are, Vault #2105." Harry couldn't contain himself and bounded into the room on all fours and leap into the pile of gold. Severus sighed in annoyance as Harry shoved a handful of coins into his mouth.

"Don't eat the money brat."

* * *

"How do you about goblins Potter?" Severus asked as they exited the robes shop. Harry twitched as he chewed on the iron pins he nabbed from the seamstress. "Old sorcerer came through the neighbourhood, told me tales of nasty goblins and changelings." The boy scowled as he swallowed a pin.

"Old man liked pulling pranks on me, dumping hordes of them in my school. I got in troubles every time for the mess left over from killing them." They entered another shop to pick up potions ingredients for class.

Harry took several deep breaths, taking in the aroma of dried plants and moldy cauldrons. "Don't pick that one." Severus paused as Harry came over and picked up the bottle.

Giving it a shake the boy headed up to the counter to talk to the teller. The man paled as he took the bottle and handed Harry a new one. Thanking the man the boy went back over to Severus and gave him the bottle.

"The other one was bad, could hurt someone if they didn't know." Was what he said before going over to the jars of persevered frog parts. Speechless the man collected the items he needed, along with a jar of frog legs, and headed out once more.

"How in Merlin's name did you know the potion was going bad?"

"It had funny smell and colour, used to having bad potions dumped on me by old man." Harry opened the jar and tossed a leg into his mouth.

Severus turned a bit green at the smell but continued on with their shopping.

* * *

"Our last stop is Ollivanders for your wand." The two entered the dusty store quietly, looking around for the owner. "He usually hides behind something to startle his customers." Harry picked frog bone from his teeth with his pointed nails as he looked around the cluttered mess of a store.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come to my little shop." A voice startled the boy, causing him to leap back into the shelves.

A snarl left him as he faced the white haired man. placed up his hands in a non-aggressive position, showing the boy he meant no harm. Calming down Harry gave the man a once over before huffing softly. Seeing that he passed inspection, Ollivander went back to work.

"Let's see here." He rummaged through his shelves for the perfect wand. Harry yawned as he was handed wand after wand by the older wizard, who took them back every time. Everyone taken left the man grinning widely before he finally handed a dusty box over to him.

"This wand had been given to me only a few years back by an armoured gentleman with a large staff, who told me to give it to the next Hunter." Harry muttered under his breath as he took the wand from the man.

The wand seemed to hum in his hand before sparks of blue came out from the tip.

"A perfect match, though I do wish I knew what was inside it." After paying the old wizard the two left the shop to complete their shopping.

* * *

"Lastly is a pet," Severus sneered at the shivering man behind the counter as Harry sniffed around the store. He approached the cages curiously, wandering what sort of creatures lived there.

There were cages filled with different breeds of cats, mice, lizards, toads. Harry licked his lips at the cats, seeing as he nearly devoured the colony back at Privet Drive. He frowned at the mice and snorted at the lizards.

The toads were a tempting thought but he turned his attention else where. None of the animals in the shop seemed to call out to him and he just about gave up when he spotted a lone cage sitting away from the rest.

Curious, he approached the covered cage and gave it a sniff. The owner seemed to see him and tired to warn him off. "Uh young man, I don't think-" Harry lifted the cloth up and shoved his face right into the cage.

Two small beady black eyes stared at him from the darkness, sharp teeth flashing at him.

The boy grinned as he removed the cover to gaze down at the- "Gnome." The little creature hissed and spat at him, shaking a tiny fist at the owner. Harry paid him no mind, merely opening the cage and letting the gnome crawl out.

"Hey little guy." He offered the gnome a frog leg he stashed away for later. The little being sniffed at the offered treat before snatching it out of his hands and gobbling it up. Harry chuckled as he watched the creature scurry up his arm to sit on his shoulder. "I'll take him!"

* * *

"I don't think Gnomes were on the list ." Severus sighed as Harry ignored him for the tenth time that hour. The half-breed had been really excited to play with his new friend, who he named Bob.

The professor studied the little creature perched on the pre-teen's shoulder, he's never seen a gnome quite like it before. The creature caught his eye and flashed a razor sharp grin at the man before resuming his chattering.

"When go home? Need to clean out colony again." Harry gazed over at the slightly shorter male, emerald eyes flashing. Apparently there was an old woman who lived on his street that breeds a rare breed of cats, she never neutered them so they would breed like crazy with the other wild ones.

Harry liked the big ones the best, they had a tougher skin then normal cats did. Severus shivered at the hungered look in the boy's eyes, silently hopping to never be on the receiving end of it.

"We can leave now, I have things to do back at Hogwarts and you need to do what ever it is you do." Harry nodded as he hefted the large trunk over his shoulder and grabbed onto the old man's shoulder.

They apparated out of the alley and into the backyard of number 4. Bob screeched in annoyance, tiny hands clinging to Harry's hidden horns, and tossed a glare at Severus. "There, home sweet home." Barking was heard from the house, causing the boy to growl softly.

"Ripper's here. Another tasty snack." Bidding the pale man a farewell the pre-teen walked into the house with a savaged grin.

"I do hope he doesn't eat the pets at Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry snorted softly, the fumes coming off the trains making his nose twitch slightly. Lugging his trunk over his shoulder the pre-teen began to search for platform 9 3/4's. Bob snored softly in his place snuggled in Harry's hoodie, tired from the long walk from Privet to London that morning.

Harry's Uncle had been furious at the state of his car a few weeks ago, the entire front end was missing, along with both back tires, and the man had kicked him out of the house when he found out that Harry had eaten Ripper. The two spent the remainder of the summer outside in the woods, feasting on cats and the stray racoon.

Harry grumbled lowly as he ran a hand threw his shaggy hair, careful of the hidden horns. Pointed ears perked up as a few people passed by, some pushing trolleys with trunks and cages on them.

Harry drooled slightly at the cats and owls before following after the group, wondering if he could sneak a cat or three from their cages when he bumped into someone. Harry only stumbled slightly while the other person fell flat on their ass.

"Sorry 'bout that," He reached a hand out for them to grab. A small hand gripped his much larger one as the person hoisted themselves up. "It's quite alright, I wasn't looking where I was going." A large book fell to the ground with a loud thump, drawing his attention to it.

"Hogwash? You going there?" He asked as the figure dusted themselves off.

"Hogwarts, and yes I am." Brown, almost amber eyes stared at him curious.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to the same place, would you?" Harry nodded at their question.

"Yup, greasy bat said so." He bent down and picked up the fallen book, blinking at the weight of it. Handing over the item to the figure he introduced himself. "Name's Harry, was yours?" "Hermione Granger." Harry went cross-eyed at the long word.

"Can I call Hermy?" Hermione blinked at his request.

"Why?"

"Friends call each other by nicknames right? Thas what my book says." He pulled out a pocket-sized book and showed her the cover.

" 'A Goblin's guided to talking to humans.' What a strange book." A sharp whistle echoed through the station, singling the train's departure.

"Looks like we need to find the station." Harry hummed before taking the teen's hand and dragging her toward the pillar between platform 9 and 10.

"Saw a bunch of gingers walking through this thing, maybe secret door?" Pulling back his right arm, he threw a punch at the wall.

The fist went right through, causing him to stumble forward into the pillar.

"Huh, Found train Hermy!"

* * *

The new friends found an empty compartment at the front of the train, seeing as many of the others were full and those who weren't all full wouldn't let them join them. "Humans always rude to others." Harry scowled as he helped Hermione put her trunk on the top rack.

Setting himself down on a seat, he grumpily stared out the widow to wait for the train. Bob felt his friend's anger and chose that time to pop out to ask him what's wrong. Hermione yelped as a little gnome popped out from her friend's hoodie and grabbed him by the ear.

"Don't nip ear Bob, or no snacks fer you." The gnome chittered at him in annoyance before turning his gaze onto the pre-teen. He gave the girl a wave before disappearing once again. Harry watched questions race through her eyes before she finally spoke.

"W-what was that?!"

"Daz my gnome Bob, he likes your teeth." He flashed his own in a grin. Hermione gapped like a fish for a solid second before shaking her head.

"The magical world is insane." Harry chuckled softly before a knock was heard.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." One of the gingers from the station burst in and sat down without an answer.

The two already inside gave each other a look before choosing to ignore him. Hermione opened a book she had removed from her trunk while Harry scratched at his ears. The compartment fell into a comfortable silence as the three busied themselves with other things.

Soon the train began to rumble as it started up, students piling in at the last second before it took off from the platform. Harry looked out of the window to the fields passing them by as the train headed off to Hogwash.

Another knock was heard as a plump little woman came by pushing a cart of sweets. "Anything off the trolley dears?" Harry leapt up and took a look around. "I'll take a few Acid Pops, some Cockroach Clusters, two chocolate frogs, a couple of Ice Mice and a dozen sugared butterfly wings!" The lady handed him the required items as the boy paid for them all. Once he settled down with his hall the woman left them alone.

Harry drooled as he opened the chocolate frogs, grinning when the candy tried to leap out of his hands. The boy grasped the frog between his four fingered hand and chomped of it's head. "Hermy want one?" Hermione looked up from her book and blinked at the offered package.

"Sure, thank you Harry." She took the candy and opened it carefully so that the frog wouldn't jump out. Harry grinned happily before going back to look through his pile. The two once more ignored the ginger with them throughout the ride before they were rudely bothered by a blonde slamming open their compartment door.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment." He didn't even bother acknowledging the two inside, his focus on the other boy currently stuffing Acid pops into his mouth.

Harry turned his head to face the speaker, drool dripping from his mouth from the pops. "Well, is he you?" The teen merely blinked before swallowing his mouthful, sticks and all. "Waz a Potter? Just Harry." The blonde sneered at him before finally gazing over the two inside the compartment with him.

"You shouldn't hang out with blood traitors Potter, they'll just bring you down." Harry didn't really care about what the boy was sprouting, blood was blood to him. He had enough of the blonde. Standing to his full height the halfbreed picked up the boy by the back of his cloak and walked over to the door.

"Go 'way, no one wants you here." Harry tossed him out to his buddies and shut the door with a bang. Letting out a huff the boy sat back down and went back to stuffing his face. The ginger's jaw dropped at what transpired before him, not believing the sight. "You threw Malfoy out! With one hand!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry spit out a Cockroach cluster.

Drool dripping from his maw the boy turned his attention to the ginger. "Waz a Muffin? Can eat?"

"He said Malfoy Harry,"

"Oh." Ginger's eyes popped out. "You're Harry Potter? Do you have the scar?" The half-breed scowled at the awed look on the boys face before bluntly stating that the scar had faded away years ago.

"Old man healed mark out of whim, not telling why he did." Harry grumbled about 'stubborn old men' before turning his attention to the boy sitting in their compartment.

"Who you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." He didn't like the smell emanating from the boy, the smell of greed and envy was strong, making his nose burn. He liked Hermione's smell better, the scent of old books and cinnamon filled his senses, drowning out the poison from Ron.

"Why here? Ask Hermy if you can stay?" Ron blinked at the other's odd wording before rolling his eyes.

"Why should I? It's not her compartment." Harry frowned, the beast inside him rumbling to the surface.

"Don't matter, I did not let you in, she no let in, why here?"

"Everywhere else is full." Hermione shook her head as she set her book down. "The compartments on the express magically expand to fit more people." Ron sneered at her. "Then why don't you leave? Know-it-all." The girl frowned at the boy's rudeness before Harry once again stood up.

"Not nice, mean people not welcome here." Ignoring the boy's pleas he picked him up by the front of his old robes and tossed him and his trunk out.

Slamming the door hard Harry sat down beside Hermione and sighed. "Don't like mean people, uncle was mean 'fore I destroyed his house." He rumbled softly before blinking as Hermione pat his head between his hidden horns.

The boy closed his eyes as she began to slowly run her fingers through his hair, causing a soft purr to erupt from his throat.

The girl didn't seem to mind as he basically curled up in her lap for a nap. She braced her book against him, humming quietly to the train as they left London.


End file.
